User blog:Mochizou/Cursed
Note: Since the students class is Class 3 of the first year, the class will be referred to as Class 1-3 occaisonally. Kieran: ''(narrating) May 2015. After recovering from a car accident, I started my first year of high school at Ishigawa High School. Something was wrong though and I didn't know what. My classmates refused to talk about it and there was also the question of the mysterious girl Ash Hikari who no one seemed to recognise. Just what was going on in Class 1-3.'' Extra.'episode 2.'Cursed Sarah: 'So how's school? '''Kieran: '''Fine. '''Sarah: '''I'm sorry, I'm not more supportive at the school. I have to be your teacher there, not your aunt. '''Kieran: '''It's ok. '''Sarah: '''Your mother would be proud. '''Kieran: '''Aunt Sarah '''Sarah: '''Yeh '''Kieran: '''Was mom in Class 3 when she was in high school? '''Sarah: '''I think so. I'm not sure. There's a whole bunch of boxes in the back filled with pictures of her school days. '''Kieran: '''What about you? '''Sarah: '''Huh? '''Kieran: '''Are there any photos of you in high school? '''Sarah: '''No I don't think so, but my class was never very photogenic. ''There's a long pause from Sarah before she continues 'Sarah: '''You're not still hung up on those rumours are you? '''Kieran: '''Well....I... '''Sarah: '''I keep telling you, it's all a load of bullshit. If it was, I certainly wouldn't be the homeroom teacher for the class would I? '''Kieran: '''I guess not. ''Ishigawa High School '''Cam: So, are you free to hang out sometime? Kieran: '''Sure '''Matt: '''There's a café in town that's run by Yazzy's sister. She usually gives us discounts and stuff. '''Kieran: Sounds great Cam: 'Yazzy's sister used to be in Class 3 herself. She knows all about the curse of Class 1-3. '''Matt: '''Dude, shut up. '''Kieran: '''Our class is cursed? '''Cam: '''Well.... ''Before Cam could explain himself, Kieran spotted Ash sitting alone in the school library. Without a second thought he left Cam and Matt and headed for the mysterious girl. Something stopped him from entering the library however. When he turned to look, he saw that Cam had grabbed hold of his arm. '''Cam: '''I wouldn't go in there if I were you. '''Kieran: '''Huh, why not? '''Matt: '''Well, uh....um '''Cam: Class will be starting soon, you uh don't want to be late. Kieran could see the look in Cam's eyes. The look that screamed at him to avoid the library. What were his reasons for holding him back. He could see that Cam was reluctant to give him an honest answer so he pulled himself free and walked into the library. Cam: 'Kieran... ''It was too late, Kieran had already entered the library and walked over to Ash. 'Kieran: '''H-hi. '''Ash: '''Hello again. '''Kieran: '''What are you doing in here? '''Ash: '''The concept of a library is to read books. '''Kieran: '''yeh of course, sorry. ''There was a moment of akward silence as Kieran figured out what to say next to Ash. 'Kieran: '''I haven't seen you around much in Class. Where have you been. '''Ash: '''I don't always have a need for class. ''As she spoke, Kieran noticed the eye patch that covered her eye. To him, it was not her defining feature but as she spoke, he noticed it more than ever. Curious he mustered up the courage to ask her about it. 'Kieran: '''If you don't mind, can I ask you about your-- ''The sound of the bell sent chills down Kieran's spine. He was used to the sound but sitting in a quiet library talking to a girl who he wasn't sure of was enough to freak him. Before he had a chance to continue his question, a mysterious older woman of about 60 approached him. 'Karen: '''You'll be late for class. You should hurry and go. '''Kieran: '''Yeh, sure, sorry. ''Kieran went to leave but stopped to see if Ash was moving as well. She wasn't, still in her chair, Ash hadn't moved. The librarian seemed unfazed by Ash's presence, as if she couldn't see her. Instead, she kept her eyes focused on Kieran. '''Karen: Well then, run along. As Kieran left, he noticed Karen walk away from the table without so much as looking at Ash. He knew that he had to find out about the mystery of Ash. Kieran had kept in contact with Dani since he'd been discharged. She had been keen to know about his school life and wanted to make sure he was ok. Troubled by the subject of Ash, Kieran decided to pay a visit to Dani, to see if she knew anything about the girl he met in the elevator. Dani: '''You're looking well. '''Kieran: '''Thanks. I've been feeling much better. '''Dani: '''Well, you were finally able to get out of this stuffy place. I bet getting some fresh air and starting school has done you the world of good. '''Kieran: '''I think it has. '''Dani: '''So tell me, have you made any friends yet? '''Kieran: '''Y-yeh, everyone's really friendly. '''Dani: '''That's great. '''Kieran: '''I um, wanted to ask you something. '''Dani: '''Sure, fire away. '''Kieran: '''I was wondering if you could tell me if anyone died here recently? '''Dani: '''Well, it's a hospital, death is common here. I'm afraid you're going to have to be more specific if you want my help. '''Kieran: A girl. A girl who may have died a couple of nights before I was discharged. Dani: '''I don't know of any girl dying here recently. Was she is high school? '''Kieran: '''Yeh. '''Dani: '''Hmmm, well I'll ask around but I don't think I'll find anything. '''Kieran: '''Thanks. '''Kieran: ''(narrating) The following day, I made the decision to walk home, my reasons for this weren't clear but I was hoping I would run into Ash who I'd seen walking home the other day. As I was walking, I'd come across a mysterious doll musuem. I'd remembered that Ash had been holding a doll in the hospital. My mind wondered if perhaps she had visited the shop. Maybe she visited the shop frequently or had even bought something from here before. As I debated whether or not to enter, the phone rang.'' Kieran: 'Hello '''Dani: '''Hey Kieran! '''Kieran: '''Hi '''Dani: '''So I asked around about whether a girl had died just before you were discharged and I found something. '''Kieran: '''You did? '''Dani: '''A high school girl died two nights before you were discharged. ''It was two nights before he was discharged that he'd met Ash. His mind was racing to hundreds of different conclusions but for now remained calm. 'Dani: '''Her name was something like Hikari or Hikaru. ''Kieran's heart was racing. He calmy ended the phone call and turned to face the store. He made the decision to enter despite the overwhelming doubt in his mind. The shop was dark, the windows were covered by dark, heavy curtains. Dolls were scattered in glass displays throughout the room. They were older dolls whuch were probably common a few generations ago. In the corner of the room was an old woman. She was sitting behind a tall desk. 'Woman: '''Is this your first visit. '''Kieran: '''Yes. '''Woman: '''Feel free to have a look around. All the dolls are for sale. '''Kieran: '''O..ok ''Kieran walked around the room slowly, looking at each doll. He did not know why he was doing such a thing. Truthfully, he wanted to ask the woman about Ash, if she knew anything of her but his conversation with Dani had scared him, he was aware that he might ask questions that he does not want an answer to. As he circled the room, he noticed the staircase that led downstairs. The sign above the stairwell read "More Dolls Downstairs" 'Kieran: '''Am I allowed to go downstairs? '''Woman: '''Yes. ''Kieran made his way downstairs slowly, as he approached the bottom step he saw what the basement contained. Mountains of clothes filled the room, not big enough for a person, they clearly were made for dolls. Scattered throughout the basement were multiple dolls, some broken beyond repair, some not yet dressed and ready for sale. In the corner of the room was a doll. It was life-sized and bore a striking resemblence to someone he knew. Ash. As he moved to get a closer look, he heard a familiar voice. '''Ash: '''It's interesting isn't it. '''Kieran: '''Ash. I didn't know you were here. '''Ash: '''I often spend my time here. The dolls are beautiful don't you think? '''Kieran: '''They really are. '''Ash: '''What brought you here? '''Kieran: '''Curiousity I guess. '''Ash: '''Curiousity exits in all of us, some more than others. You're curious about my eye aren't you. '''Kieran: I uh well '''Ash: '''It's ok. Let me show you what's under my eye patch. To. Be. Continued. Category:Blog posts